Então, casa comigo?
by Sakura7 keiko
Summary: Era pra ser só mais um treino com Sasuke, mas coisas estranhas acontecem. Nem tão estranhas assim. Reviews okay? :*


**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke, o Gaara e o Neji são meusssss. **

Fic bobinha, feita num domingo sem graça. :D

**_Então, casa comigo?_**

Então ele voltaria, e tudo seria como antes

Então ele voltaria, e tudo seria como antes. Sim, era isso que eu esperava do fundo do meu coração quando eu pensava em Sasuke.

Uma vez minha mãe me disse que se desejássemos muito uma coisa, ela aconteceria. E Deus sabe o quanto eu desejei aquilo.

E infelizmente aconteceu exatamente como eu desejei. Ele voltou e tudo foi como era antes. Eu achava que com Itachi e Orochimaru morto Sasuke se transformasse em uma pessoa mais doce e comunicativa. Mas parece que eu me enganei. Ele continuava o mesmo.

Eu deveria ter começado isso me apresentando não é? Bem meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu tenho 18 anos. Sou uma medica-nin, me divido fazendo turnos no hospital de Konoha e participando de missões com o time 7. O time 7 agora é formado por Naruto, Sai, Sasuke e eu. Ah é lógico, não posso me esquecer do Kakashi-sensei.

Vocês já devem conhecer a minha historia. Sou irremediavelmente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha, e ele nem liga pra qualquer tipo de sentimentos que eu tenha. Quando Sasuke foi embora em busca de vingança tudo que eu desejava era ele próximo de novo. E agora eu tenho. Bem próximo na verdade. Na minha frente, se preparando pra me atacar.

Sim, nós estamos treinando. Kakashi disse que eu ando distraída, e colocou o Uchiha pra fazer um treino extra comigo. Como ele espera que eu me concentre com Sasuke do meu lado?

Sasuke esta me atacando, preciso me concentrar, lancei uma kunai nele. Nem raspou. Talvez se eu o atacasse com shurikens. Não adianta ele sempre vai ser mais rápido que eu. Lixo. Por que Sasuke tem que ser tão perfeito?

O meio sorriso no rosto gostoso dele me deixa bem claro o que ta rolando aqui: eu to no chão. Com um corte no braço. E totalmente cansada, me restava muito pouco chakra. Eu nem bem lutei. Como eu me esgotei tão rápido?

"Fraca". Foi o que Sasuke disse. Como ele é insensível e eu burra. Burra. Burra. Porque eu não desejei que ele voltasse e me amasse? Não eu desejei apenas que ele voltasse. E agora ele ta ai, me magoando e me chamando de fraca.

"Cala a boca Uchiha". Não pensem que por que eu sou apaixonada por ele eu continuo correndo atrás. É lógico que eu continuei o chamando de Sasuke-kun um tempo. Mas eu criei amor próprio quando fiz 17 e parei de correr atrás.

"Você devia se concentrar mais. Se eu fosse o inimigo você estaria morta agora." Eu já disse o quanto o Sasuke fica sexy dando uma de sensei? Pois ele fica. Aqueles cabelos pretos caindo nos olhos igualmente pretos. O rosto firme. Parece uma estatua de mármore. Muito, muito, muito gostoso.

"Já chega, eu não agüento mais." Me levantei meio tonta ainda.

"Onde pensa que vai? Eu quero treinar mais." Alem de tudo ele era tipo: incansável? Não ele era insuportável. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Por que ele não cala a boca e me beija? Hum?

"Escuta aqui Sasuke." Eu me virei pra ele, eu tava bem brava, eu nem sei da onde eu tirei força pra falar daquele jeito, ainda mais com ele. "Você acabou de abrir um buraco no meu braço. E não pense que não dói."

"Faça um jutsu de cura, você não é uma médica-nin?" Odeio o modo de ele estar sempre certo. Por que eu não pensei nisso? Mas eu tenho pouco chakra. Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, repor as energias com um bom banho e depois eu cuido do ferimento.

"Eu não quero, eu quero ir embora, você me estressa." Rá, pega essa Sasuke. Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de mal e virei. Fique babando idiota.

Certo, talvez a minha cara de mal tivesse dado certo, se não fosse com o Sasuke.

É obvio que assim que eu me virei ele já estava parado na minha frente, com uma cara de reprovação que fez as minhas pernas tremerem. É o Sasuke-kun tem um olhar de tirar o fôlego, e ele é tão gostoso. Nossa, ele é tão lindo, e ela da uns sorrisinhos de canto, assim, que ai me leva pra lua.

"Você não vai á lugar nenhum, até eu disser que você pode ir." E então, o que eu deveria fazer? Inner me mandava agarrar ele e encher ele de beijos (ela meio que se abala com esse ar mandão dele.) Eu, honestamente, tinha vontade de dar um soco no rostinho lindo dele. Mas não foi nada disso que eu fiz. Eu simplesmente me ajoelhei no chão e chorei.

Eu sei foi estranho ate pra mim, eu cai e chorei. Sabe eu chorei pela dor no meu braço, por ele achar que podia me machucar o quanto ele quisesse, eu não tinha mais forças pra lutar com ele, eu chorei por ser ignorada, por amar ele tanto e ele agir como se eu nem existisse. Coloquei as mãos no rosto soluçando. Como ele podia ser tão insensível?

Notei que ele estava confuso enquanto eu continuava chorando, não era pra menos, a ultima vez que ele me viu chorando foi quando ele foi embora da vila e eu me declarei pra ele. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e suspirou do tipo um ahh cansado. É claro que eu senti as malditas borboletas no meu estomago. Eu esperava que ele dissesse algo como: desculpe-me, não quis ser rude, eu te amo. E é claro que ele não ia falar nada daquilo.

Continuei com as mãos no rosto, soluçando. Queria evitar olhar pra ele.

Senti uma dor irritante no meu braço. Olhei timidamente, ele estava usando um jutsu de cura que eu o ensinei há uns meses atrás. Era bem simples, e ele estava indo muito bem. Aos poucos o corte já estava cicatrizado.

Não caiam mais lagrimas do meu rosto, mas eu ainda soluçava. Ele estava sentado do meu lado. Não falava nada e não se mexia, parecia pensativo, já fazia alguns minutos que estávamos ali.

"Por que você tem que ser tão irritante?" Ele disse frio sem olhar pra mim.

"Sasuke, você tem razão, eu sou fraca. Amanhã eu vou pedir pra Tsunade-sama que ela me libere das missões, eu vou ficar apenas no hospital. Eu não consigo mais continuar tentando." Eu precisava disso, eu menti, eu não sou fraca, mas com o Sasuke eu fico. Ele me distrai me confundi, me faz esquecer das coisas. Não tava dando certo. Eu precisava parar antes de me machucar. Ou antes, de machucar o Sasuke, já que é sempre ele que me tira das enrascadas que eu entro.

"Hn" Como eu esperava, ele nem se importou. Ele se levantou, ainda olhando pra longe, parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, o olhar dele parecia diferente, como durante as lutas e ele pensa em que tipo de jutsu ou arma usar. Normalmente ele muda a expressão rápido. Mas dessa vez ele parecia numa luta mental de uma missão rank S.

Me levantei também, queria ir embora, não tinha mais porque treinar. Eu ia sair do time de qualquer jeito.

"Adeus Uchiha." Doeu falar aquilo, doeu mesmo. Eu dei um passo rápido pra me livrar logo da companhia dele. Mas foi inútil assim que eu senti a mão gelada agarrada ao meu pulso, quase quebrando de tanta força.

Eu só notei o quanto o corpo dele estava próximo das minhas costas quando senti a voz dele ecoando no meu ouvido, e o hálito fresco de menta batendo no meu pescoço.

"Eu ainda não disse que você pode ir." Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu tive medo que ele saísse pela minha boca. Sasuke era mais alto, mais forte, e eu estava com toda certeza rendida.

Ele segurou meu pulso mais forte, se é que era possível e me virou. Eu parecia uma boneca de pano enquanto ele me levava pra trás. Passo por passo. Senti a madeira de uma arvore se chocar contra as minhas costas. Sasuke olhava pra mim com seu ar ameaçador. E Deus sabe que eu tremi dos pés á cabeça o tempo todo. Eu só rezava pra que ele continuasse, a sensação era muito boa.

Eu já não tinha pra onde recuar, mas ele continuou andando. As pernas dele estavam no meio das minhas e os nossos corpos colados, nossos rostos estavam próximos. E ele continuava me olhando daquele jeito ameaçador.

Eu estava com medo, era evidente, não com medo dele, eu confiava nele, mas a sensação era de medo. Me lembrei das lições da Hokage, não era medo, era a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias. Isso explicava o coração acelerado. Os pensamentos rápidos, os tremores, e o arrepio frio na minha espinha.

Sasuke parecia me devorar com os olhos. Enquanto os meus olhos estavam fixos na boca dele, ele estava tão próximo, se eu me esticasse um pouquinho podia beijá-lo. Ah, os lábios dele parecia tão macios e convidativos, entreabertos, eu clamava por eles.

Eu movimentava meus lábios tentando falar alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia emitir nenhum som, ele me torturava. Pisquei duas vezes, talvez fosse um sonho.

Ele ergueu meu queixo com uma mão, passou o polegar pelos meus lábios. Calmamente, ele olhava pra minha boca, seus olhos pareciam famintos agora. Ele mordeu o lábios inferior, tirou o dedo dos meus lábios. Ele encaixou o lábio superior dele entre os meus, podendo massagear de leve o meu inferior. Senti minhas mãos se perderem nos seus cabelos com urgência. Ele colocou a língua na minha boca, ele analisava cada centímetro da minha boca, enquanto eu enroscava minha língua na dele.

Ele tava me deixando maluca, eu perdi a conta dos segundos, ele me provava com carinho e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha experimentador. Os lábios dele eram tão macios, e a sua boca tão experiente. E o melhor de tudo: Era ele. O meu Sasuke-kun.

A falta de ar fez Sasuke afastar o rosto dele do meu, mas nossos corpos ainda estavam próximos, ele puxou o ar pros pulmões e me deu mais um beijo leve. Se afastou de mim de vagar. Eu continuei parada sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele olhou em volta, e virou pra mim de novo. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa eu notei isso.

"Sakura, eu não quero você me chamando de Uchiha." Eu não sou burra, ele quis dizer: me chame de Sasuke-kun. "E preste bem atenção agora, porque eu não vou ficar repetindo isso..." Ele parou um pouco, olhou pro chão e pra mim de novo. "Eu... Eu gosto de você, entendeu? E eu não quero aquela besta verde do Lee perto de você de novo". Sasuke estava com ciúmes, Sasuke gosta de mim. AAAAAA. "E não me beije em publico, isso é entre eu e você." Isso significa que nos vamos nos beijar de novo! Uhul! "E é muito bom você não participar das missões. É perigoso. E cansativo, eu vou querer você intera." Sério, o Sasuke ta me deixando cada vez mais maluca.

"Sasuke, o que exatamente você quer comigo?"

"Bem, você vai se casar comigo. E na realidade eu preferia que a gente pulasse a parte do namoro, porque é muito chato. E nós dois já sabemos que não precisamos de tempo pra ter certeza, porque a gente tem certeza. Então, casa comigo?" Eu acho que eu desmaiei. Sério, eu não sinto mais nada. Nadinha.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito as suas condições. Mas, você não vai me chamar de irritante, não pense que eu vou ficar em casa o dia inteiro, nem que você vai controlar a minha vida, os meus amigos e as minhas roupas. Se você me trair, me esqueça. E não morra. Entendeu?" Eu adoro usar o meu tom malvado com ele.

"Certo. Já pode ir agora."

"Você vai comigo. Você tem que pedir a minha mão pros meus pais."

"Eu tinha esquecido disso, você acha que eles vão entender?"

"Eu acho que sim" Ele pegou a minha mão e começou a andar, ele até parece fofo assim.

Rá, eu vou me casar com o Sasuke. Eu vou me casar com o Sasuke.

Até que foi um treino bem proveitoso.

Estamos na porta da minha casa. O Sasuke ta inseguro.

"Talvez, você devesse preparar eles, e depois me ligar."

"Não Sasuke, ta tudo bem. Eles vão entender. Só se acalme." Eu subi um degrau da escada, mas o Sasuke me puxou de volta.

Ele me deu um beijo fofo, bem calminho. Eu sorri pra ele depois. Seguimos pra porta.

Vou continuar desejando coisas... Funciona!

**Fim.**

Reviews, pleasee...


End file.
